


Giving A Helping Hand

by TheSameEmily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bits of Larry Friendship, Bits of Ziam Friendship, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, The X Factor Era, lirry friendship, nouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameEmily/pseuds/TheSameEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When unable to find time and privacy to wank alone, the boys decide to do it together.</p><p>A Circle Jerk One Shot, Only Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Okay honestly, I have no idea what this is or where it came from, but it's here. It's incredibly odd but that's my flare on things I guess. I hope you enjoy!! I hope you enjoy the gifs and pics below too (;

 

As early as the X-Factor the boys in general were extremely comfortable with each other, it just came naturally to them, even if with Liam it took a bit more work.

Though Liam took a bit more time than the others, with Niall and Louis, it was almost instant. It was always touching and losing the thought of personal space when you were around each other.

Sooner or later they all became quite accepting with the idea of not having any personal space, and throughly enjoyed touching each other. Touching included cuddling, snuggling, tickling, massaging, and spooning.

It was only that for a bit but then it became more and no boy was against that after getting over an initial shock. The more happened during the X-Factor when they were in the house together and had absolutely no privacy.

It was all right for a while but honestly a growing teenage boy can only go so long without a wank. Not having anywhere to do it though, the boys resulted to almost never wanking, and that didn’t turn out well.

It stressed them all out, each wondering if the other boys had found sometime and place to wank and they hadn’t.

Louis being the outgoing person he was that had no boundaries, finally came out and said something.

"Boys, we need to help each other." Louis stated simply.

"Help each other how?" Liam asked back wearily, knowing Louis, he had most likely come up with what he reckoned to be the most brilliant plan, but it reality was extremely embarrassing, and not all that brilliant.

"Like help each other out, give each other time to, yanno." Louis made a gesture, one that you would apparently make when you wank. He once again stated it so simply as if they were discussing something as normal as the weather and not each other wanking.

"Are you fucking suggesting we have a circle jerk!?!" Niall looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was in such shock and surprise.

"Well actually no but that’s a good idea! I was thinking maybe we’d each get a limited time in the room to wank but yours is better! We never get the chance because we are always so worried about getting caught, if we did it at the same time, we wouldn’t have that worry!"

Louis got excited at the end of his little speech, now after reciting the new plan, and hearing it out loud, it sounded so much more brilliant.

"Mate, I don’t know about the others but there is no way in hell I am taking my kit off in front of you." Niall normally was a fairly open person, so it sounded pretty weird from him to shut down an idea so quickly.

"Why are you denying so fast Nialler? What are you hiding?!?" Louis got giddy at the thought of finding one of his band mates hidden secrets or things they didn’t know about each other. He lived for these moments.

Louis had said many times that finding out embarrassing things about one another would bring them closer as a band and as friends.

"Nialler, what have you been hiding from us?" Louis asked with a smirk.

Liam at first thought would have told told Louis to stop bugging and interrogating Niall, but he had been in that position with Louis and honestly didn’t mind seeing one of the other boys go through it as well.

"I’m not hiding anything from you!" Niall assured, but he wasn’t the best liar and this time wasn’t an expectation.

"Come on Nialler, just tell us! Louis isn’t going to give up, don’t you know him at all!" Louis laughed at how true the statement that Harry had said was, he wasn’t one to renounce, ever.

"Fine! Fine, you know what, fine, let's do it." Niall agreed. He knew Louis wouldn’t drop it and he had hoped if he dropped it then Louis would too. He had no such luck.

"Okay everyone circle jerk time, courtesy of Niall!" Louis was far too excited, as the rest of the boys were quite confused and didn’t really want to agree but nether less went along also knowing that Louis wasn’t going to let this one go.

Louis had taken his sweats off leaving him in just his boxer briefs that really left nothing to the imagination because of how tight they were.

"Come on guys! Don’t leave me hanging!" Louis begged as he looked around the circle they were sitting in.

"I don’t know Louis, isn’t this really weird. It doesn’t really feel right to take off my pants in front of you guys." Liam hesitated but with one look of Louis’ pleading, pouting eyes, his sweats were off also.

"Great! Good job Payno! "

"Your turn Nialler!" Louis told the blonde boy, as the rest of the boys were already down to their boxers, expect for Harry who had said he wasn’t wearing any, and would take his sweats off when they all took their boxers off.

Niall reluctantly took off his pyjama pants, he had been in this attire before with the boys, just boxers. Any further though he had not, which was why he didn’t put up much of a struggle when taking off his sweats.

The boys had not seen each other naked yet, as they had only been in the house for less than three weeks and had been so busy. Louis felt sympathy towards the fact that they had all not seen each other in the nude and was a little more sympathetic when talking now.

"Okay, lads, you want to make this a one, two, three sort of thing?" Louis had asked in a more gentle tone, as this now to him was somewhat more than just have a wank session. It was a band bonding experience that they could reflect on, and one that would bring them closer together.

"Sure, let’s count together!" Harry was almost equally enthusiastic as Louis was about the whole subject. He loved to be naked.

"One. "

"Two. "

"Three. "

Harry easily removed his sweatpants and let everything he had hang loose. Louis had a bit of a struggle taking off his extremely tight briefs, but eventually got them off and left everything he had out for everyone to be seen also.

Zayn had taken his boxers off swiftly and quickly, like ripping off a bandage. He didn’t necessarily not want to take them off because that would upset Louis’ whole band bonding experience he was so keen on, but it was really embarrassing.

Zayn was a very private person, with that privacy, it meant no one had ever seen him naked. His mother and doctor were the only ones and his mother hadn’t in maybe nine years.

Getting naked in front of boys, he had just met wasn’t exactly his forte but he did it because of how close the had all become. He didn’t want to ruin that.

Liam, knowing Louis, had taken his off immediately not wanting to become an open target for Louis to tease and poke at. Liam and Louis had a relationship that was just so odd. They acted as if they didn’t like each other, or it may appear to be that to some of the outsiders.

If you took a good look at their relationship like some of the fans had, it is quite clear how much they love each other.

Niall didn’t take his off. None of the boys had ever seen him naked, ever. They had all walked in on Harry just chilling with all his clothes off, but they had immediately averted their eyes and told him to put his clothes on.

Alike with Zayn and Louis, they had both been walked in on in when they were in the toilet.

Liam however had only been walked on by Zayn, while he was relaxing in the tub, and made Zayn swear that he wouldn’t mention it, ever.

It was a quick glance they had all gotten at each other, that’s why it was so important to Louis, about seeing each other fully bare, not just a slight look.

Niall had made it one of his goals when they were put in the band, to not be seen naked. Due to past experiences with some girls and some old mates, being naked if front of other people, wasn’t exactly the best self esteem booster.

He had been with some girls who had been willing to give him pleasure, and he had accepted not knowing him not being large would be a big deal. Apparently it was and they had left, and been disappointed. Which was one reason he hadn't done anything with anyone yet.

When Niall had to change in the locker room with all the other, developed guy's who were packing big sizes, he always felt extremely self conscious.

Of course, he hadn't had the bond or connection he had with any of the girls, or guys in the locker room, that he had with these boys. No one had been as supportive or consistent as they had.

Up until now his goal had been accomplished. None of the members had seen him without his clothes and they hadn’t really thought much of it until Louis had brought it up just a few minutes before.

Niall wasn’t necessarily hiding anything, he had a dick, it just wasn’t the biggest dick out there.

"Niall!" Louis looked at Niall expectedly, waiting for him to get rid of the article of clothing covering his lower half.

"Geez, stop all looking at me!" But Niall didn’t make a move to remove his boxer briefs that he was still wearing.

"Then you should have took them off when we all did! You ruined that part of the band bonding experience! Now your punishment is that we are all staring. Get moving." Louis continued to look at Niall, but the other boys had adverted their gaze to somewhere else in the room.

This was important to Louis, he knew this was almost like establishing trust in the band, it was an extremely important band bonding milestone, and he wanted Niall to participate in it.

Niall slowly slid his boxers off, taking his time. He figured if he took a long time the boy would lose interest, but he had no such luck and Louis kept his eyes on him.

Niall’s briefs slowly slide off and his hands were quickly there in replacement to cover his junk.

That was what Zayn, Liam, and himself had done also so Louis didn’t comment and just gave Niall a small smile.

"Okay so now what...?" Harry asked, being the only one whose hands weren’t covering his junk.

"Niall, you want to take the lead? It was your idea after all." Louis looked towards Niall with a questioning expression on his face, as if Niall knew how to operate a circle jerk.

"I don’t fucking know, we wank!?"

Niall still wasn’t very comfortable with the idea of the others seeing his dick, and didn’t know why Louis thought he knew what to do next.

"How about you wimps take your hands off your junk?" Harry offered, finding it quite funny that they all had taken their pants off but deemed it necessary to cover their packages.

Harry looked at everyone expectedly, but no one spoke of made any movement. Zayn was the first to listen and move his hands out of the way, leaving everything open for everyone to see.

No one could argue and say that Zayn wasn’t handsome, he just was. He had perfect cheekbones and just his whole face looked like it was sculpted by the gods.

So it wasn’t really a big surprise to the other four boys that Zayn’s dick, well, it wasn’t ugly.

"Dude, your dick is sick looking!"

Harry got down to the floor to have a closer look. Zayn’s dick wasn’t near the size of Harry’s even if he was older but he was sure to be a close third.

"Okay I took my hands away, you guys have too now. Leeyum?"

Zayn looked towards Liam whose cheeks were bright red, and looked extremely embarrassed about having his pants off in front of the four boys.

Liam wasn’t one to be naked often. He had always slept with pyjamas, and even had a few sets. He never slept in the nude like most other boys his age. He didn’t wank that often, so he had never gotten caught, not even at home. He did have two older sisters so they left him alone when he was doing it, since they most likely had an idea of what he was doing.

Being naked wasn’t a natural occurrence for him, as it was some of the other boys like Harry. He did, however know how crucial the whole band bonding thing was to Louis. Liam was all for them becoming closer as he had accepted the boys wouldn’t hurt him like the kids at school did. Now that he finally had friends, becoming close to them was something he wanted to do.

He wasn’t too sure though if being naked in front of each other was going to accomplish that though.

Liam slowly moved his hands away from his lower half cringing when he felt a slight breeze, finalising the fact that all he had was out for show.

"Whoa! Payno! Didn’t know you were packing that!"

Niall kept his hands on his lap but leaned forward to get a closer look at the unrealisticly large dick that Liam possessed.

"That’s not real! That can’t be attached to a seventeen year old!"

Louis reached out to grab the younger boys dick, in denial that a dick like that could belong to a boy much younger than him. He felt that he was average and after seeing Liam’s stuff he wasn’t too sure of that now.

Liam immediately jerked away from Louis’ wandering hand so his dick was no longer in reach of older boys hand.

Harry’s dick was big as well but Liam’s was larger, which was why it caused more commotion. Harry would be in second if they were comparing sizes, with Liam in first, and then Zayn most likely would be third.

Besides you wouldn’t think a boy like Liam would be packing that in his pants whereas Harry having length wasn’t necessarily a surprise.

"Okay I did it, it’s your turn now Tomlinson!"

Liam’s hands had left his lap for good and were now lingering at his sides as he picked at the carpet to stop himself from going back and covering himself up again.

Louis, was one of the people to agree quickly, to do the wank circle, and was probably the second most comfortable, after Harry. He had also used his hands to cover his junk though.

It was more of a natural instinct for anyone over the age of thirteen, to want to cover their bits when exposed.

Louis slowly began to lift his hands up but not because he was nervous or embarrassed like the other boys but more so to cause "suspense".

"God, just show us your willy Tomlinson!" Harry shouted as he smiled, knowing that was the reaction that Louis had wanted.

Harry being who he was, a people please was happy to compile and give it to him.

"A bit eager to see my dick, Styles? "

The little exchange made each of the boys crack a smile, Harry’s the largest.

Harry and Louis had clicked instantly, they had both came into their friendship with no desire to have to get rid of personal boundaries, already not having them.

Louis sped up and lifted his hands up all the way, before resting them on top of his thighs.

There were no immediate reactions just a bit of blank staring.

"Honestly I’d rather see your bum. I’m still convinced you stuff your pants." Niall told Louis truthfully.

He was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea after every minute, besides he still had his hands on his lap so he was yet to be worried or nervous.

"Shut up Ni, it’s your turn anyways I already revealed my stuff." Louis looked pointedly at Niall giving him the look that meant he was waiting for something to be done.

Nothing did, as Niall was trying to think of an excuse, any excuse to get out of lifting up his hands.

"I’m not moving my hands until you show us your bum and prove you don’t stuff your pants!" Niall told Louis smugly, proud of himself for thinking that up.

He knew Louis was pretty comfortable and content his body, but Niall didn’t think he was that content where he would show the other boys his bum.

"Since when is seeing your junk cost a price?" Louis smiled at the younger boy, he knew that Niall was nervous and thought it was sort of cute he was trying to find a way out the band bonding because of that.

"Since forever, now on with it Tommo! Or you don’t have to and you can let me pull my briefs back on. "

"No, no little Nialler, we’ll be seeing your little dick, I can assure you of that." Louis stared smugly back at Niall, letting him know him that he was not going to win this one.

Louis was completely making up the fact that Niall’s dick was small, since they all called Niall little, he had related that towards his dick.

Little did Louis know he may have been, kind of, slightly, sort of, correct.

Louis rose, giving the boys a better look at his dick before he turned around and mooned the other boys. Technically it wasn’t a moon because he was already nude but it was the same concept.

"There you go, all real." Louis grabbed his bum, proving to Niall that he wasn’t going to give up that easy. Niall was showing them his dick whether he liked it or not.

Harry reached out his hand and smacked the bare flesh that was in front of him and laughed.

"Yup, it’s all real!"

"Now your up Niall." Louis sat back down but unlike his instincts told him to, he didn’t put his hands back into his lap to cover his lower region.

All the boys intently stared at Niall, waiting for him to remove his hands. It was all the more exciting for the other boys thanks to how much the blonde had tried to avoid doing it.

For Niall though it made him all the more uneasy, now after he had tried so hard to get out of it, he was still stuck doing it.

Since he had spent so much time and energy trying to not have to remove his hands, the boys almost expected something and it was much more suspenseful waiting for something.

Niall slowly but surely removed his hands, and the boys let him take his time knowing he didn’t want to do this but was going to, knowing how important it was to Louis.

His hands were removed, and immediately after Niall removed them they were itching to return down and cover, but he knew he couldn’t.

At first looks, you would believe it was a normal dick, which it was. However, once you got a bit closer look you’d realize that it was small, and not just average small, but tiny small.

The tease inside of Louis wanted to burst out laughing, but even he had a little compassion and pity for the bright crimson red boy.

Louis scooted over next to Niall, as he was sitting in between Harry and Liam, with Niall next to Liam and then Zayn next to Harry.

When getting to Niall the journey consisted of climbing over Liam’s lap while shoving his bum into Liam’s face. This turned Liam immediately bright red too, so two out of the five boys were blushing crimson red.

"Niall, Niall, dear Nialler, is this what you were nervous about?" Louis asked gesturing to Niall’s bottom half. He asked even though he already knew what the answer was most likely going to be.

"Maybe…" Was the answer that was mumbled out of the blonde boy he looked as if he was attempting to crawl back into the shell he didn’t have.

Regardless of their unclothed state, Louis reached out and pulled Niall closer towards him, wanting to just cuddle the boy until his insecurities were forgotten.

As they were cuddling for a bit, Louis was whispering into Niall’s ear.

"Love, you probably just haven’t hit puberty yet." Louis assured the younger boy.

"You most likely just started maturing, and you’ll grow. I promise." Louis continued.

Niall didn’t respond to Louis’s whispers, not knowing how to but they calmed him down, and made bits of the red that laid upon his cheeks disappear.

The two boys stayed close to one another for a few minutes before Louis gradually pulled away, testing to see if Niall would put up any resistants. When he didn’t Louis fully pulled away and gave Niall a slow rub of the back and tussled his soft hair before scotching to the right to create a small gap in between the two boys.

To scotch over, Louis has to push Liam over a bit and he did so with a slight toothless smile.

There was a silence, but no one could really figure out if it was really that awkward.

"Honestly your willy isn’t that small Niall." Harry told Niall breaking the silence that fell between the boys.

"Says the boy with the ten inch dick!" Niall teased the younger boy, finding himself becoming more comfortable with the subject of his own and the other boy’s dicks.

"No way, mines not ten, Liam’s though, now I can’t speak for that one." Harry drew the attention away from his dick and over to Liam’s, who was indeed around the ten inch zone.

Liam immediately blushed at Harry’s words and looked down his lap, not knowing how to reply.

"Can we please start, I haven’t wanked in forever?" Zayn asked the group of boys in the circle around him.

"Sure, why not?" Louis asked rhetorically, before putting his hand back down by his lap, but this time not to cover up, but to get his dick in his hands.

The other boys followed and started wanking for what it had seemed in the longest time ever.

You would think that this would be an awkward situation, as they were boys who had just met not over like a month and a half ago, but for some reason it wasn’t.

They had all connected and got along so abruptly that, this was not weird for them as it would be for really anyone else. They were all best mates, no messy feelings to deal with or anything.

Some may say that this was odd, and they would be correct, it is. Nevertheless, though it may be odd, it was also helping them connect and gain trust among each other on so many new and different levels.

This was also qualified as band bonding, as Louis would put it, and that made it incredibly important to Louis. It being so vital to Louis, was one of the main convincing factors that had gotten all of the boys to do such a strange thing, even if they didn’t voice it, that was the reason.

All of the boys had started their own getting off process expect for Niall.

At first, no one noticed that Niall wasn’t rubbing one off, all too involved in their own little trance of pleasure.

When Louis did look up though he was met with the sight of Zayn who was obviously still in his pleasured trance, after not getting relief for so long Louis understood.

Harry was causally pumping his hand up and down his willy, as Louis predicated he had found some other time during their hectic schedule to wank since, otherwise he would be a lot more into it.

Liam looked troubled, which isn’t the usual look of someone who is masturbating.

Harry noticed this at about the same time as Louis.

"I’ve got it." Harry mouthed, then nudged his head towards Niall, giving Louis the subtle hint that he should look at Niall.

Louis got the hint quickly and turned his head towards Niall. He was greeted with the sight of Niall not doing anything but looking around helplessly.

"Ni, what’s wrong?" Louis asked, as he climbed a bit closer to the younger boy.

"Why would you think something’s wrong?" Niall laughed shakily as he picked at his nails, which was giveaway to Louis that he was nervous.

"Something’s up Nialler, what is it?" Louis asked once again hoping Niall would voluntarily tell him and he wouldn’t have to get it out of him, himself.

Niall sighed and decided to just be truthful about it, knowing once again that Louis wasn’t going to give up until he got his way.

"I’ve just never really wanked in front of anyone else." Niall’s face was flushed with color, giving away the fact that he was extremely embarrassed now.

Being surrounding by boys who were so comfortable with the situation, making him believe they had done it before, it made him almost feel out of place.

"And, you think we have Nialler?" Louis almost wanted to burst into laughter at the younger boys obliviousness.

"Well I don’t know! Am I just supposed to wank how I usually do, what if I’m doing it wrong?" Niall nervously asked, as a blush coated his face making his cheeks bright red.

Louis once again would have laughed laughed if it was anyone else outside of the band, but this was Niall. Niall was like his little brother, they fooled around and played pranks, but if needed Louis could immediately turn into the comforting big brother figure.

The boys in the band were all like his younger brothers and he would do anything for them even if it was correcting their wanking technique.

Since they were like brothers, but weren’t actually, it made this just a little less weird and crazy to Louis.

"Well go ahead and start. I’ll critique!" Louis turned his body to face the Irish boy, waiting for him to start.

"Critique what? My wanking ability?" Niall almost wanted to laugh. This was no longer that uncomfortable for him or weird but more so, crazy and actually sort of fun.

"Sure, why not. I’ll go too." Louis began again but his gaze didn’t move from Niall, as if this was completely normal.

Although they weren’t really a normal band, they made their own sort of normal, and this was definitely going to become a regular thing if Louis had a say in it, and he always did.

The two boys settled into a rhythm and Louis immediately noticed that Niall’s rhythm was quite sloppy.

"Ni, hon slow down a bit."

Niall looked at Louis with embarrassment written all over his face as his cheeks turned an even brighter red. He was starting to remember why this was uncomfortable in the first place, but still wasn’t as embarrassed as he was at the start.

Niall listened to Louis’s piece of advice, and slowed his hand down to a steadier pace, and Louis nodded at him happily, glad he had taken the advice.

Louis looked back over at Liam who Harry had promised he would take good care of.

While Louis was critiquing Niall, Harry and Liam did their own thing.

Liam had looked pained when jerking off and Harry had immediately taken notice of it.

"Li, what’s wrong?" Harry was generally was concerned that Liam wasn’t enjoying himself in jerking off when he hadn’t for almost four weeks.

"Wait, did you find a secret time to wank!? And you didn’t tell us about it!?"

Harry had found some time to wank because he didn’t really have any boundaries and wouldn't have minded of someone had walked in on him but anyone who knew Liam would know that he definitely did have boundaries. That was why Harry would be very surprised if Liam had found some time to wank.

"Well that would sort of defeated the purpose of it being secret, wouldn’t it?" Louis interrupted Harry’s integration.

Liam laughed at the two boys, as he had stopped his wanking process, and was now sitting with his hands in his lap.

"I never secretly wanked, I hardly masturbate actually." Liam said truthfully.

"Hardly? How? Do you know how to?" Harry wasn’t one that knew much about what was private information and what was not, and it was quite obvious with the questions he asked.

Liam’s face turned an even brighter shade of red at the thought of not knowing how to wank while being his age.

"Yes! I know how to wank! I just don’t do it often." Liam clarified with a crimson red face.

"Ahhhh, so you haven’t perfected your technique." Harry assumed, now thinking ahead on how he could help Liam, even if he was younger, he obviously had more experience in the masturbating field.

"I don’t know, maybe I haven’t, maybe I have. What’s it mean to you?"

Liam was nervously awaiting Harry’s answer, the boy had no boundaries which made the options of what he was going to say next endless.

"Here, scoot closer, I’ll help you." Harry gestured towards Liam as he cautiously scooted closer to the younger boy.

Harry’s hand moved downward but he did it slowly, giving Liam the opportunity to stop him or question him.

Liam surprisingly didn’t do either and let Harry continue. It wasn’t that obvious but Liam trusted the boys. He was cautious around them but he trusted them.

He may have trusted Harry the most, or at least he trusted him enough to let his hand venture below the belt.

Harry’s hand reached Liam’s penis and Liam could feel the heat of Harry’s palm on his dick.

He once again didn’t say anything and let Harry go on with whatever he had in mind, despite the fact that he knew it was going to be way beyond his personal boundaries.

Once Harry grabbed ahold of Liam’s dick, he started pumping up and down but went at a much slower pace than what Liam was going at just moments before.

Harry obviously had more experience than Liam did. Even if he was just about a year younger, he had more time to experiment methods and such, making him able to find the perfect one.

Weirdly enough Liam instantly relaxed when Harry began helping. It was comforting knowing you could leave all the work up to someone else but still feel the pleasure.

After Harry got a hand on Liam, Louis dropped his gaze that he had on them and focused all his attention on the blonde boy in front of him.

"Good, good." Louis observed the wanking Irish boy.

Niall’s cheeks heated up immediately after hearing Louis’s praise but oddly felt happy that Louis had approved his wanking motion.

It was a pride thing that Niall was all too familiar with. He was almost used to letting people down, he could never get higher than a B in any of his classes, he just barely got into the X-Factor and Katy had just taken a huge chance with him, that not very many people had faith in.

He was among those who didn’t have the faith. He may have seemed really confident on stage but inside he was just a bundle of nerves and insecurities.

His parents were naturally proud of their younger son. Most parents were proud of their children for just becoming good, and well rounded people while growing up.

After that, though, there wasn’t much to be proud of with Niall.

When he had joined the band and became known as the ‘baby’ of the band regardless not being the youngest, he had gotten the sense of people proud of him a lot more often.

The boys complimented him on lots of simple things that meant everything to him, that his parents had bypassed, that his actual older brother was too busy to care about.

These big brothers he had gained, shared their sense of pride within him often and he loved it. They complimented him on his guitar skills, his voice, and little things like his hair looking adorable or his laugh being extremely cute.

Harry and Liam had never had a younger brother or sibling in general to show their pride for and Niall was the perfect replacement, he needed the praise and they were delighted to give it.

Louis and Zayn had younger siblings and they knew what they needed and wanted. Niall was essentially the same to those younger siblings and needed the same things.

The Irish blonde continued his jerking motion but slower than when he started courtesy of Louis.

Louis started up again once Niall found his rhythm but he still kept an eye on him as he was pumping his hand along his own dick, having his own developed method.

When Liam had reached his edge and released his mind replayed the events that had just taken place and he felt his entire body flush at the fact that Harry’s hand was just on his dick.

"I’m sorry?" Liam considered necessary to apologize but it came out as a question, he wasn’t too sure what had just happened and if it was something apology worthy or if it was just something he should be terribly embarrassed of.

Harry tugged a couple quick times on his own dick, before releasing.

He reached behind Liam where some tissues were sitting. He took a few for himself and then handed a couple to Liam.

Harry could see the embarrassment on Liam’s face, and he understood why Liam would be embarrassed but he didn’t want Liam to be embarrassed and closed off like he was before thanks to this experience.

"Li, you alright? "

When Harry didn’t get an answer out of Liam, his worry deepened and he scooted even closer towards the boy.

"This isn’t going to make you acted all scared and shy around is now is it? Just because we saw your fantastical dick?" Harry saw Liam crack a smile at the fantastic dick part and he shook his head, before leaning into Harry.

As the two cuddled, not really bothered by their nude state. Zayn finished up his own wanking and reached behind Liam to grab some tissues to wipe himself clean like the other two boys did.

After Zayn grabbed the tissues he ruffled Harry’s hair and then Liam’s before leaning close to Liam’s ear.

"You’re good?" Zayn asked simply because with him and Liam things were always simple, and that’s how they liked it, they understood each other well enough for things to be simple.

Liam nodded his head once again addressing the question he had been asked twice now.

Liam was tired and after the pleasurable experience it made him even more sleepy.

Zayn finished cleaning up himself with the tissues, before going to the shower.

After Liam and Harry had finished, Niall and Louis were close, Niall a bit closer, but nethertheless they were both almost at their release.

"Want me to finish you off?" Louis asked Niall, talking slower than usual because he was taking much deeper breaths as he was close to his edge.

"Huh?" Niall didn’t understand what Louis referring to, but he had an idea so he didn’t deny right away, wanting to be willing to give it a chance.

Louis, not getting any denial from the Irish boy reached forward and got a grip on Niall’s dick.

He twisted his hand around his band mates shorter dick as it was a new feeling, and he just wanted to get a feel of the new territory.

He obviously was used to wanking off his own dick which was inches larger than Niall’s so he had to adjust his techniques that made releasing such a great feeling a bit.

He must have tweaked the method correctly because when he jerked the blonde to his release. He got a low moan out of Niall. Louis smirked at the boy's reaction.

They had kept their noises on the down low, but it was quite hard for Niall do so because he was a pretty loud wanker.

Once the two whipped themselves clean with tissues, Louis scooted closer towards Liam where he and Harry were cuddling, dragging Niall with him.

"That was…." Harry couldn’t think of a word to describe the fascinating but amazing thing that just took place.

"Great. "

"Awesome. "

"Phenomenal!" Came Niall’s response and the rest of the boys laughed, while Louis pulled the younger boy closer.

The four boys still hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on, but we’re still all snuggling close.

"I am freezing my ass off." Louis was in between Niall and Liam when cuddling but Liam hadn’t really made an effort to pull him close to really, snuggle.

Liam was the one person that all four boys absolutely loved cuddling with. He was the perfect shape and form for cuddling and made you feel like you belonged right there in his arms.

That was a feeling that Niall loved. The feeling of being loved and like he belonged.

The two fit perfectly together. Niall was just a little smaller or smaller in comparison to Liam and he could snuggle into his neck and feel so comfortable without feeling squished.

Louis loved to cuddle also and Liam was the perfect snuggle buddy for him because Liam was always radiating with heat and it always seemed like Louis was freezing.

When the two snuggled the temperature was perfect, combined with the heat from Liam and the cold from Louis it fit perfectly, just like they did.

Harry just loved to touch. He found comfort in touching and Liam at first wouldn't have been his ideal cuddler because he really didn’t like being touched due to his rough past.

Harry though decided that he wasn’t going to give up and slowly but surely got Liam comfortable with touching, and the obsessive amount of touching that he did.

Once they got over that rough patch, it was all smooth sailing and Harry could jump into Liam’s arms or lap and snuggle up against him without having to be concerned about making Liam uncomfortable.

"Scoot in closer then, Tommo."

That was the invitation Louis was waiting for, and he immediately snuggled in closer to Liam.

Though he moved closer towards Liam he didn’t leave Niall behind and yanked Niall out of his half asleep state and across his lap.

Niall easily got his head to fit comfortably in Liam’s lap with his bottom half in Louis’.

Liam reached down and started running his hands through Niall’s hair, and Niall reacted immediately pushing up against his hand urging him to continue the scratching of his scalp.

"Hey, what about me?" Harry gave a cute pout towards the two boys sitting beside him at his left.

Louis chuckled at his childish antics but agreed and moved his hand behind Liam so he could run his hand through Harry’s wild curls.

Harry also reacted to the calming sensation quickly and made a noise resembling a cat's purr.

The four boys slowly relaxed together, calming down from their high leaning on one another, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

They all appeared to find one, because when Zayn walked out of the bathroom, hair slicked back with water, water droplets running down his skin the boys were all fast asleep.

He chuckled silently at the puppy pile the four boys had created.

He grabbed a large blanket from the basket that was sitting beside the couch they were all leaning on and laid it across the naked boys so if someone walked in, they wouldn’t be scarred for the rest of their life’s.

Zayn quietly moved onto the couch that Liam was leaning his head back on, trying not to make any noise to wake up the sleeping boys.

He got comfortable, and then reached out his hand so he could run his fingers soothingly through Liam’s bieber locks.

Liam smiled slightly at the wonderful feeling it brought and turned his head over to the side, giving Zayn access to the rest of his head.

Zayn joined the boys in a deep sleep, all exhausted from the day’s events, they all knew what happened was odd and probably not normal, but none of them cared.

They all decided that it was a very good idea, surprising because it was Louis’s. It was almost like a tradition they continued throughout the weeks, and months of being on the show and then the years of their career's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos telling me what you thought!! I hoped you enjoyed it xoxox


End file.
